


Second Son

by lindahoyland



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindahoyland/pseuds/lindahoyland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ficlets featuring Faramir's family relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Son

Flash of Foresight

The characters are the property of the Tolkien Estate.

 

With grateful thanks to Raksha.

"You may see them now, my lord." Denethor impatiently pushed past the waiting woman to see his wife and new son. He was vaguely disappointed. He already had the heir he needed. A daughter would have been nice; a child he need have no fear of being called upon to sacrifice in Gondor's endless struggles against the Dark Lord.

Finduilas sat propped in the vast bed, clutching a small bundle, her face almost as white as the sheets. She looked exhausted. Denethor felt a stab of fear. The Healers had warned him she was not strong.

She smiled. "We have a fine boy, my lord. Another jewel for us to cherish. Would you like to hold him?"

Rather reluctantly Denethor took the babe from his wife and studied the tiny creature. Its face looked as wrinkled as an old man's and was framed by a fuzz of black hair. Altogether, it was small and not too fair to look upon, though Finduilas seemed to think otherwise. Boromir had been a beautiful baby. Almost immediately, the infant began to howl.

With sudden foresight Denethor knew this child was destined to somehow supplant his brother.

Shuddering, he returned him to his mother.

 

 

Dedicated to Raksha

The New Arrival

Boromir cautiously approached the bed. His mother was sitting up, gazing adoringly at a shawl wrapped bundle.

"Come, meet your new brother," said Finduilas. "Is Faramir not fair?"

"He is very small," Boromir replied, studying the red, wrinkled face without enthusiasm. "I thought you said I was to have a new playmate?"

"You will have to wait for him to grow," Finduilas explained.

"I'd rather have a puppy. Puppies are more fun than babies!" Boromir scowled.

Faramir suddenly opened his eyes and looked at his brother, stretching out small chubby arms.

Boromir tentatively extended a finger, which the baby grasped.

"He is strong!" The older boy was impressed.

"He will grown into a big strapping boy, just like you," said Finduilas smiling. I will need you to help me look after him until then."

"Yes, mama," Boromir replied obediently.

Finduilas's heart swelled with pride at the sight of her sons together. Her two precious little jewels. How she loved them!

"Promise me you will protect your brother?" She tried to disguise the sudden shiver down her spine.

"I promise."

"Good boy, now go and play while mama rests."

"I think I like having a brother!" Boromir skipped away smiling.

A/N The first mention of Faramir's existence as himself was May 6, 1944 in Tolkien's letter to his son Christopher.


End file.
